Who's Your Sweetheart?
by MysticForest44
Summary: In an overnight stay, with guys oblivious to some girls gossiping, will May, Leaf, and Dawn succeed in making their orange haired friend commit her love for a certain black haired boy? One-shot. Pokeshipping. Ash x Misty


**Clarizza: **Hello there guys! Nice to see you again! Well, I've come up with my first ever one-shot! Well, if you count the stories I've deleted, It's actually my third... Anyways, I'm back with a Pokemon Fanfic which is strangely NOT contestshipping. So, Pokeshippers, enjoy! :D

**DISCLAMER:** I don't own Pokemon or anything associated with it.. :)

**Who's Your Sweetheart?**

It was a cold night. The sun has already set 2 hours ago and the chirping of bird Pokemons have come to a halt. Twilight colors have spread upon the whole region of Kanto, embracing an endless number of shimmering stars.

It was a pleasant night. And in a certain house of a certain Pokemon Master, four girls were busy chatting their consciousness away.

"Well, what do you think of these designs that I made?" Questioned a blue-haired girl wearing a pink, frilly skirt.

Being questioned with this, the three other present women in the particular living room neared their faces to the pink, lacy sketchbook. Criticizing it thoroughly.

The lady who is responsible for the sketching scrunched her nose a bit, becoming more anxious for the answers that her best friends were about to give. "Well?" She inquired.

A brunette girl with the bandana raised her head and met the designers eye level and smiled a little. "I don't know Dawn, maybe you should take off the frills a little... That'll make it more... Uhh, less flashy?" Answered the lass.

The girl, known as Dawn, tightened her lips into a straight line and looked at the brunette sharply. "But May!.." She whined. "You know I can't live without frills! I mean, they're sooooo adorable! Aren't they, Leaf?" She complained and then stared at another brunette that has a white cap on.

The said woman with the cap returned her preppy friend's gaze and raised one eyebrow. "Huh? Oh you mean frills? Well... I bet they're okay... But I think it's better if you just cut the long sleeves and make it sleeveless... And then cute the skirt 2 inches above the knee and then put a slit on the sides... Then, make it Dark Green and Black." Suggested Leaf and gave a grin.

Dawn slapped her forehead and glared at the taller brunette. "Leaf! I told you a thousand times before to NOT suggest anything VULGAR like yours!" She then glared at her friend as the said friend sighed and leered back at her.

"In NO WAY are my dresses vulgar. They're what you call "Sexy"." Leaf countered back.

Sensing that a fight is about to get started, the eldest lady in the circle of best buds, Misty, cut them off. "Wait. Stop. Okay? I suggest that we continue this design suggestions tomorrow when our minds are fresh. Right now, let's just enjoy our overnight and chat about random girl stuffs." She announced, hoping the girls would agree.

"You're right Misty! That's a great idea! So, what topic do you want, gals?" Asked May.

The other girls thought for a second but shrugged all their ideas off when their preppiest friend gave a wonderful (only for her) topic idea. "BOYS! That's the perfect topic! Boys!" She exclaimed happily.

The three girls sweatdropped at their cute little bluenette friend. "W-well... We're in a boy's house and we have four boys present who can be eavesdropping on our conversation..." Complained May.

Dawn shook her head furiously at the smaller brunette and pouted. "No way! You hear that? They're playing the freakin' game consoles!" She exclaimed and forced her friends to hear what the boys are saying upstairs. And indeed, they hear familiar voices screeching and yelling.

"NO WAY AM I GONNA LOSE TO YOU, DREW! You see, your effing Leo is in NO WAY a match for Eddie! You see, just the moves, you're dead! HAHAHAHAHA!" A familiar voice, which Leaf knew very well, yelled arrogantly.

"Heh! Don't even count on it! Combo, combo, special move, I WIN! Heh! Take that!" Yelled back the familiar chartreuse haired coordinator and he,which May oh so knew without even seeing him, flipped his hair.

"Ugh. Dang it! Hey, Ashy-boy! How are you doing with Paul?" Asked the other voice which is clearly Gary.

"Well, I won 11 streaks in a row! Yeah! Jin Kazama is the King of the Iron Fist!" Cheered Ash.

Even when the doors are closed, the girls figured that Gary practically had his jaw wide open and looked at the screen. "What the hell? Paul, what's happening to you? And why the hell are you using Mokujin?" Interrogated the brunette boy.

"... It's the default for this Joystick. The joystick doesn't work." Paul answered.

"WHAT! That's why you don't move! Ugh. Wait, I'll get you another controller. Then let's restart!" Ash said.

After knowing they probably would be playing all night, the girls took this as their cue to gossip about guys.

"Well, May, how goes you and Drew?" Ask Dawn intently, looking really excited as seconds passed by.

May looked nervous for a moment and swallowed. "U-um.. Well, u-umm... Our adventures together as coordinators seems to be going smoothly and-"

"WELL?.. Any improvements? Did he carry you? Did he kiss you? Did he take you out on a date?" Leaf bombarded and looked at May with much excitement as the blue-haired girl.

May sheepishly scratched the back of her neck and looked down on the cold floor before answering. "Uhhh... All of the above?"

That's the cue for the girls to squeal. "What? No way! Are you two dating or something?" Asked Misty with now the equal amount of excitement as her other friends.

The shorter brunette had her eyes wide in shock and blushed furiously. "A-a-actually! Um.. H-he asked me out last contest and-"

"OHMYGOD!" Squealed the three other listening friends in pure giggliness, well except for Misty who seemed to be only glad that the two coordinators finally got together.

"Uhh... Okay... Umm... How 'bout yours, Dawn and Leaf?" She asked, trying to shift the main attraction out of her lines.

The two said friends looked at each other and frowned at May. "DAMMIT. They're playing hard-to-get!" They exclaimed in total rhythm. They looked at each other again and giggled. "But we have a quite number of moments, too!" They once again said simultaneously. "Will you stop it?" And again they said.

Misty laughed at her two comrades and decided to break off their fight again. "Stop it, will you?" She scolded whilst laughing a bit.

This turned their attention to their orange-haired friend. "Well, what about your love life with an airhead that has now been a Pokemon Master?" Asked Leaf with a smirk on her face. May and Dawn only nodded in agreement with the question and dared their tomboyish friend to answer.

Misty blushed furiously and decided to answer it. But then, her Togekiss roamed around the area and was about to go to the bathroom when it surprisingly mumbled in human language.

"Oh man.. It's so cold... The sorceress ring (**A/N:** It exists in a certain game where it allows creatures to speak. :D) around me makes my tummy cold!" The Togekiss whined in a squeaky voice and shut the bathroom door behind him/her.

The friends looked at the Pokemon in bewilderment and commented on it. "W-well... Togekiss' have sensitive bodies..." Dawn shared with shock written on her face.

They decided to just shrug it off and urged Misty to speak again but was disturbed by Gary swiftly walking past them. "Ugh. Why do I have to lose everytime? Dammit Drew..." He groaned and entered the bathroom, too.

Leaf rolled her eyes at the interruption and forced Misty to continue again. But before she could speak a syllable, Ash walk through them, too. "Ugh. I shouldn't have given him the joystick... Now I'm suffering from 20 streaks of loss... Ugh dammit! Why is it so cold! MY BELLY IS FREEZING!" He yelled.

The girls got annoyed at the interruption and waited for two more guys to pass and interrupt them. As they predicted, two boys passed by and said nothing, just following Ash in the kitchen, probably to eat the left over Pizza.

After they went out of earshot, they looked at Misty expectantly but their plans to pursue her to spill her love life out was ruined by their Water Pokemon trainer friend's rare giggle.

"Hahaha! He's SO CUTE when his belly is cold!"

Leaf, May, and Dawn looked at her again, shocked. But then turned into a teasing smile.

"Well. Perhaps that's your cue to knock some sense into him and ask him out!" Said May as she laughed a bit.

"Haha. Good luck to both of you!" Dawn cutely encouraged her friend and giggled.

"Well, I think you two will make a truly great match!" Leaf convinced and grinned at the tomboyish mermaid.

Misty looked at them obliviously with a slight tint of blush. "What?" She asked curiously and looked at her friends' teasing faces. She then realized what they are implying. "H-huh?... I was actually talking about Togekiss..."

Her friends slapped their foreheads in dismay.

* * *

><p><strong>Clarizza:<strong> Haha! Sorry if it's crappy or kinda OOC... Urm. Uhh... Actually, this scene is kinda adopted from a certain video game skit... I can't help it! It's so cute! Well, whatever with that. Thanks for reading and **please review**! Oh and yeah, I don't own Tekken, too.

Cheers,

MysticForest44


End file.
